Unsuspected Friends
by ImperfectAshley
Summary: Bella gets beat by her dad daily One day she meets someone she didn't even know existed but can they change her life. if they do will it be for the better or will things get worse. Will Bella finally give in to the darkness that is her life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight I just write for fun I'm not even half as good as SM. I know there are a lot of stories out there where Bella gets abused by her dad. I was just hoping mine was different at least in a way. I got the idea to make it like this because I woke up and wanted to write it. I'm going to try and make Bella as much as me as possible ok on with the story and no more crazy long a/n

"Shit" That one really hurt I wasn't going to say anything. I know it only encourages that monster to hit me harder. I just wasn't expecting him to grab me by my neck. I couldn't contain myself or my mouth at the moment. He must really be in a bad mood it just had to be a Monday. Now it's 6:30 am and 'dad' is beating me relentlessly. He thought it would be a good idea to wake me up with an extra hard beating this morning, and he was determined to get his way. He walked into my room at 6:00 am this morning. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down the stairs. I can remember what I said when he woke me up.

**Flashback**

"Wake the hell up bitch you have school today." He must have gotten tired of waiting being impatient as always. Next thing I know I'm being dragged out of bed by my hair. "I don't have all day for you to grace me with your presence bitch." I was then pulled down the stairs by my hair and pulled into the living room. I mentally scoffed right living room. To me it was the room where I might just die one day.

"So she's gone and it's time for our talk." He said laughing evilly. I was scared but I tried not to let him see it on my face. My face must have betrayed me because he pulled me to him. "Aw baby you don't need to be scared daddy just wants to talk to you." Then he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain only to be forced straight again. "Now how can we talk if you're not looking at me? I want to see your face when I'm talking to you." He yelled at me as spit flew out his mouth.

I looked him in the eyes stubbornly with my chin jutting out in defiance. I was waiting for the next blow. Only it never came instead he grabbed my arms tightly and started to shake me. I flopped around like a rag doll in his hands. "Don't you ever look at me like that. You're just lucky I can't fucking slap your teeth out your damn mouth." He yelled giving me one final fierce shake then letting me go.

I felt my mind go fuzzy and the darkness was starting to take me over. 'Dad' must have seen it because he started to punch me repeatedly on my stomach. So that I won't pass out on him no doubt. The pain brought me back from the blankness. Great just what he wanted to make me suffer. He beat me for a while when I felt my head start to drop again as the darkness crept back up. That was when he roughly grabbed me by the neck and I cursed. Then I ended up on the floor before I noticed anything else.

**End flashback**

"You say something sweetie?" He asked in the repulsively sweet voice he uses when he acts like a parent. God I hate when he pretends to act like the concerned father like he really gives a damn. I looked up at him from my spot on the ground. I wanted to make sure that his anger had passed. Before I even dared to open my mouth again I just had to look it was unavoidable. I immediately regretted looking up at all but it was too late. I had already seen the look on his face. The look he gave me really made me wish I had kept looking down.

When I looked up at his face I saw that frightening look he gives me. Right before he really lays into me. Shit like it hasn't been bad enough as it is for one day. I hate that look it sends shivers down my spine. Hell I really just hate him in general. I just wanted to disappear one way or another. I started to whimper when I saw him come closer to me and lean over me.

Shit this was going to hurt I can already tell. When he was in front of me I shivered. I thought he was going to kick me while I was down. He was one of those people that liked to put you down more then you already were.

Instead he grabbed me by the hair to lift me off the ground. I could feel the horrible pain coming from my scalp but tried to keep quite. I'm already in enough trouble as it is for a minute ago. I was not going to risk making him anymore upset if it was avoidable. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg. I will not be begging for my life not today, not now, and hopefully not ever.

"When I ask you a question you better answer me you ungrateful little bitch." He yelled in my face. I could see that he was getting more irritated. I had to be careful I was treading on thin ice. If someone were to see this they would think it was because I was being unresponsive. They would have been wrong because they don't know 'dad' not the real him anyway.

Yes he is upset but not for what you might think. Sure he gets mad when I don't answer him. But he is really mad that I won't let myself scream. That sadistic bastard likes to hear me scream and plead with him. He wants me to beg him to stop but we both know it won't work. He sure as hell won't stop even if I did scream. He just wants to have all the power over me so that he can fully control me. But much to his dismay and my pain of course I just won't give it to him. I'm just as stubborn as my dad so I will take as good as he can give. I try not to say a thing but sometimes a swear does slip my lips once in a while. There isn't much that I can do on those days like today. All I really want is for my dad to come back. Why did he leave me alone? I didn't have to be living in this hell but everything changed that day. Everything changed for the worse.

Hell everything changed in that whole year it was shortly after I turned 14. If only I could go back to that day almost 4 years ago. I would do anything I could to change the out come of that day. So that everything could go back to normal so that my dad could come back. If things where as they where before my life would be better. I know its stupid to blame all the bad things on simply one day in your life. Only this time I really can blame 'dad' for this one. I laughed right that makes sense Bella blame him. He's not the one that killed him.

On Days like today when he really wants to hear me beg him to stop he likes to hit me very hard. If only we didn't live so far from other people. I mean we lived in a fucking secluded area. He could just kill us and it would be days before anyone even knew a thing. I have always been aware of that but 'dad' likes to remind me. "Do you hear me slut?" He yelled violently slamming me down on the floor face first. All you could hear was the sickening thud of me hitting the ground and his raging breath. Shit I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never answered him.

Then he started to kick me in the stomach. "Yes" I said a little breathlessly. "Yes yes" I repeated over and over. I hated him so fucking much at the moment. What I would give to spit in his face. I hope he knows that was the only kind of begging he was going to get from me. I didn't really consider me agreeing with him at a time like this begging. I knew he did thought. Only because he couldn't get the real satisfaction of hearing me beg.

"Good girl now clean yourself up or you'll be late for school hurry up." I got up off the floor shaking trying not to look at him. I didn't want to encourage him to come back for seconds. Then I ran up the stairs to my room to grab some clean clothes for school. I thanked the person that came up with school. I get messed with a lot but its better then home. I was running a bit behind I wouldn't be late for school. I just liked to leave by 7 so that I could get away from 'dad' as soon as possible. When I got to the door to my bedroom I gently reached up to my lip and winced. I pulled my hand away and examined my fingers. Luckily I didn't have any blood on my fingers. Which was good I don't like blood and there was no need to faint now?

I walked into my room and pulled a dark blue long sleeved shirt from my drawer. Followed by some long jeans and then I picked up my sneakers off the floor. I'm just glad it's always rainy here in forks. That means I don't have to worry about it being too hot for long sleeves. I needed to wear long sleeves today for the first time ever. In the past four years there has never once been a need to wear them. Of course I have I mean it does always rain. It just sucks that it is actually a necessity today. He normally just hits me in the stomach never anything else. But today was just a bad day so far.

I walked out of my bedroom and walked into the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I ran into the shower ignoring the mirror. I just didn't want to deal with what I looked like after that wake up call at least not yet. When the hot water hit my body a hiss escaped my lips. Shit that hurts. I looked down and a small gasp came out of my mouth. I already had a big bruise forming on my stomach and my arms were worse then I thought. I had black and blue finger prints all over my arms. It was painful to move them but I had to. I'll just take some Tylenol for the pain later.

'Dad' as I was forced to call him sure didn't hold back today. I thought to myself. It's not that I expected him to but still he is getting careless. I mean he left hand prints all over my arms for craps sake. If he didn't be more careful like he always was he was going to…

Bella don't even finish that thought. He is not being careless he was just in a crappier mood then usual. I told myself if I started to think him careless things would get bad. I would let my hopes get the better of me. He and I both knew he was never going to get caught and I was never going to get saved. Ha said that stupid little voice in my head. Not that I expected to be saved or anything. I mean really no one cared enough to notice. I am just not hopeful anymore.

I mean after 4 years you would think at least one person would have noticed. No one ever noticed much less the people that are closest to me. If only I could be wrong and that someone did notice but I'm not. I'm positive when it comes to this it being one of the things I never second guessed. This was definitely one of the only things I was fairly certain about. Well that and that he will never stop until ether he or I are dead. I also know for a fact he would rather it be me. Even at my age he wants me dead.

I always find myself wondering after my beatings if he was a boxer and just never told us. I mean lord knows I'm his favorite punching bag. When my muscles finally relaxed I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner that smelled like strawberries. When I was done with my shower I reluctantly looked in the mirror. I saw the marks from his fingers on the back of my neck from when he grabbed me. The shirt I had picked is not going to cut it. I need a turtle neck to cover them up. I could use my hair to cover it but it might not be enough. I let my wet hair fall around my neck. I'll get a different shirt when I'm done. Luckily all I have on my face is a fat lip something that could easily be explained away.

Good if anyone asked I'll just tell them that I fell. I mean everyone knows I'm a klutz. Besides it's not like anyone will ask. I'm a loner I don't really hang out with anyone. I talk to very few people like Angela Webber. She is a really nice girl that I have a few classes with. Mike Newton who I work with at his parents' stores much to my disdain. He is an idiot that keeps hitting on me. Man is he gross I mean he slept with tons of girls. Then has the nerve to tell me I'm missing out eww. Then there is Alice Cullen well when it comes to Alice it's more like she talks to me. She is a little pixie like girl with short pointy black hair. I have almost all my classes with her I like her ok. She's nice and all maybe a little too hyper for me. We could have been friends in another life time. We are not friends now it's more like we talk sometimes.

This is perfectly fine with me. I mean she is 'his' sister and it would be weird if I had to hang around him. Just because his sister and I were friends I don't think I could take it. I only have one real friend and he is not even here right now. I sighed sadly. I wish he were here with me he would know how to make me laugh. Not even he knows about what 'dad' does to me. Who knows what he would do if he ever found out. I shivered just thinking about it.

No that would never happen I won't let him or anyone find out. I'm not even worth it. I'm not worth anything I'm reminded of that everyday. If my only best friend were to get hurt because of me if anyone were to get hurt because of me. I would never be able to live with that. I would never be able to live with myself.

By the time I was done in the bathroom it was almost 7. I was only I there about 15 minutes it felt longer somehow. I was walking out of the bathroom to get a new shirt one that covers my neck. When the devil him self started calling me. "Bella hurry the fuck up! I'm hungry and I have to get to work. What do I have to go up there and bring you down here myself? I don't think you would like if I did that would you sweetie?" He asked laughing darkly. I cringed hell no I sure as hell would not like that. I'm not in the mood to be pushed down the stairs. I'm going to have to stay in this shirt. I thought as I buttoned it all the way to the top button. Then I ran down the stairs as carefully as I could. I ran into the kitchen to make him something to eat. Sure he only pushed me down the stairs twice, but I rather trip down the stairs on my own accord. It hurts like hell as it is even when I fall on my own. But it is still ten times better then being pushed roughly down the stairs. Last time he "helped" me down the stairs I sprained my ankle. No I'm not going through that today I'm in enough pain as it is.

The pain in my stomach and just about the rest of my body is enough for today. I guess being kicked repeatedly does that to you. Go figure I said sarcastically to myself. I was going to be limping from the pain alone. No I do not need another sprained ankle.

I quickly got to work making the monster some breakfast. I know better then to make him wait for food, or worse late for work down at the station. He was the police chef of Forks. Last time I made him late for work I really thought he was going to kill me. I thought he was finally going to go through with his threats.

He thought that since he was already late it would be ok to "talk". During that talk he thought it would be fun to put his gun to my head while he slapped me around. Then he oh so sweetly reminded me that he could pull the trigger and no one would care. I knew he was right of course the only people that would care would be in danger as well. So I know that it would be short lived because they would surely join me in the after life. I didn't have time today so all I did was make him some bacon and eggs. When I set the plate in front of him I saw that he had his gun in his hand. I started to whimper and shake uncontrollably. 'Not again' I thought to myself.

"That's good Bella it's about time I thought I would have to teach you another lesson. I mean so soon after the one from this morning too." He said shaking his head in mock shame. "Now get the fuck to school before I change my mind." He snapped. "Have a good day." He added sweetly. I went to leave the room when he cleared his throat. I turned to face him and almost jumped back in fear. He had that evil look in his eyes again. Shit what did I do now?

"Yes dad?" I asked trembling slightly. "Well aren't you going to thank me?" He asked his voice getting louder. "I said have a good day. You are supposed to say thank you dad." No that evil glint in his eyes was getting darker by the second. "Yes your right I'm sorry to upset you dad thank you." I said backing up. I internally laughed. 'Yeah Bella you can outrun a bullet right.' I told myself sarcastically. I looked back up at him to see that the intensity in his eyes had dulled a bit. "Good girl Bella. I knew your mom instilled some good manners in you now leave." He growled at me. Then he was digging into his food.

I ran out of the house like the devil was hot on my heels. Which if you think about it that wasn't far from the truth. I jumped into my truck and realized too late that it wasn't a good idea. I winced when a sudden sharp pain shot through me. Shit and I forgot that damn pain pills too. There is no way I am going back into that house. So I started my truck and drove to school. It didn't take long to get to there. Even thought I was running late when I checked the time on my cell it was only a little past seven-thirty. I still can't believe I have this damn thing. I was lucky and got it for my birthday last year when I turned 17. I can't believe I still have it but 'dad' knows better then to take it away. If he did too many questions would arise and daddy dearest can't have that. I laughed humorlessly to myself.

Besides even if he won't admit it I know he likes that fact that he can reach me. He likes to call if I'm running late from work so he can talk shit about my cooking. He always demands to know what 'the crap' as he calls it was. On the days that I work I make dinner in the morning. Then I stick it in the over and turn it on when I get home from school. It saves me lots of time that way. I got to school and parked in the student parking lot. I got as close as I could to the front doors with out taking someone's spot. The 'popular' kids would kill me if I took their parking spots. I still had about twenty minutes before school started. Guess I'll just go straight to first period and read while I wait. Normally if I had that much free time I would go to the library. Today was different I don't want to deal with 'him'. I don't want to have to lie to him. Or worse have to play a forced one way game of twenty questions. When I say a one way I mean it. The little shit always ask me questions and never gives up. Then when I ask him something he gets all quiet and doesn't answer.

I cut the engine and got out of the truck, and me being the ever clumsy me tripped when I got out. But before I hit the hard ground I hit a huge bulky mass of a fleshy wall. Wait a wall of flesh in the middle of the parking lot. When I look up to see what I had hit I saw a huge smiling face. He had dimples, golden eyes, and a full head of curly brown hair. Dimples as I call him simply because I didn't know his name cleared his throat. Then that was when I realized a little too late that I had been staring. My head must still be fuzzy from this morning. I quickly looked down and felt the blood rush to my cheeks in a tell-tale blush. I heard loud laughter coming from dimples.

"Sorry" I mumbled shyly. "Hey no problem I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I seemed to have been distracted by something. I'm Emmett Cullen by the way." I looked up to see a dazzling smile on Emmett's face. "I'm Bella Swan, um are you new here Emmett?" Shit why did I ask him that it was stupid so stupid. "No I've been in this school for a few years three to be exact." "Oh" Smooth Bella real smooth.

"Sorry it's just that I never really noticed you before no offense." Great this is going great just offend him some more why don't you. "Well I can say the same for you Bella. Hey are you ok?" He asked suddenly seeming worried. "Yes I am why do you ask?" I asked nervously as I tugged on my collar. Did I wince when I ran into him and not notice. "Well your lip I hit you harder then I thought. Shit I'm so sorry." He said reaching a hand out to my face. I flinched and quickly pulled back. When I did I saw the hurt flash through his eyes. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Yeah no it's ok I fell this morning that's all it wasn't you. I better go nice meeting you Emmett." I was turning when I heard a little voice behind me.

"Hey Em here you are I was looking for you. So who's your friend?" I turned to see Alice Cullen looking at me. Oh shit wait Cullen Emmett Cullen duh it's him who the hell else would it be. They even have the same dazzling smile I should have known. Why didn't I remember maybe…? "Bella is that you?" Alice asked bringing me back to the present. "Hey it's you I didn't know you knew my brother." I didn't even know what to say I mean what if 'he' found out man of course he will. "I uh well I don't know your brother. I mean I do but I mean we just um." What am I going to do now? I'm screwed now really screwed. A big fucking thank you to me and my clumsiness.


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before twilight is not mine nor are the characters. Trust me I'm mediocre at best when it comes down to writing. I also know that my punctuation is awful. I only do this for fun and for my love of twilight and its characters. So try not to be too hard on me when you're telling me you don't like it. Although I never minded when people told me I suck at something it won't stop me or my writing. Well sorry for the super long a/n I got carried away. Seems to happen a lot when I write.

**Empov**

"Emmett" I turned away from my breakfast to see my little pixie of a sister Alice smiling at me. She was standing at the doorway that leads into the kitchen. Where I just happened to be at the moment. Her short black hair was pointing every which way like always. The only thing that even made us look somewhat related was our golden eyes. I smiled at the thought. We both got our mothers eyes but that was our only resemblance. Man she's my sister and we only have the same color eyes.

"What's up Ali?" I asked turning back to my overflowing plate of food. Hey what can I say I'm a big guy. I need lots of food in this body of mine to keep me going. This is one thing I do have in common with the little pixie. She can sure as hell put food away. How it fits in that little body of hers? I have no idea what so ever. Sure it wasn't really a family trait but at least we can share our love of food.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I'm riding with Edward today. It's nothing against you or you're driving. I just don't want to bounce all the way to school in your jeep." I just shrugged because at the moment I was devouring the food on my plate. I didn't mind at all that I didn't have to drive her. Then I can drive faster and get to school without her complaining. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and it's not like Alice didn't like to drive fast. That little pixie had a need for speed that was not even funny. She did have a point thought. She was a little on the small side and bounces around a lot. Even with a seatbelt on. In there lays why she likes to complains.

"Ali whatever it's fine I still don't get why you don't just take your car. Then you can just leave when ever you want." I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got the damn thing. "I just don't want anything to happen to it. I'll take it someday maybe when I go shopping." I looked up from my plate at my sister and she had a glazed look in her eyes. I scoffed. She must being thinking about all the things she's going to buy the next time she goes shopping. It was time for me to make a run for it. I am not in the mood to have a fight about why I will not be going with her.

"Ok well since your riding with Eddie I'm going to be going now. I'll see you and Eddie in school tell him I said bye." I said loud enough for my brother to hear. Just in case he was around somewhere. He hated when I was called him anything other then Edward. "I told you not to call me that." Edward grumbled as he walked into the room. He was the only one out of the three of us that got our dads green eyes. Both he and Alice got dads uncontrollable hair though. Only Edwards's hair was way more unruly then either dad or Alice. Only Edwards was a strange bronze color with bits of red in it.

I smiled at him bingo I knew he had to be close by. "I know and that's why I call you that dear Eddie of mine." I laughed at the sour look on his face then I ran out to my car. I jumped into my jeep and drove to school way over the speed limit. When I got to school it was still kind of empty. Well school still doesn't start for about twenty minutes so that made sense. I got out of my car and walked by that ugly ass red truck. The chefs' daughter owns it not that I know her. Forks is just that small of a town. Even if you haven't met someone you still know about them. I was so distracted by the damn truck and the owner I never met that didn't see where I was going. Then I suddenly hit something crap. No more like someone with brown hair and deep brown eyes ran into me and hard.

I smiled down at the shocked face of the girl that ran into me. I think I've seen her around before but I can't be sure. I know just about everyone in this school. It's strange that I don't know her. She was just looking at me in shock and it was starting to get awkward. So I did the only thing I could do I cleared my throat. When I did she looked down in embarrassment and I saw a blush rush to her face. I just started laughing it was sweet that I could make her blush. I mean you would think I caught her in her underwear.

"Sorry" She mumbled shyly. "Hey no problem I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I seemed to have been distracted by something." I didn't want to make her feel bad by telling her that the thing she calls a truck distracted me. "I'm Emmett Cullen by the way." I said giving her a warm smile. She looked up and introduced herself.

"I'm Bella Swan, um are you new here Emmett?" As soon as she asked I could tell by the look on her face that she regretted asking that question. "No I've been in this school for years three to be exact." I told her with a smile. "Oh" was all she said. "Sorry it's just that I never really noticed you before no offence." She said quickly.

"Well I can say the same for you Bella." I looked at her again and for the first time I noticed that she had a fat lip. Shit did I do that to her? "Hey are you ok?" Man how hard did I run into her? "Yes I am why do you ask?" She asked nervously tugging on her collar. "Well your lip did I hit you harder then I thought. Shit I am so sorry." I reached out to her face to make sure she was ok and she flinched then pulled back. I couldn't help the hurt from flashing on my face.

Was she scared of me or did she think I was going to hurt her? "Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Yeah no it's ok I feel this morning that's all it wasn't you. I better go it was nice meeting you Emmett." She was turning away when Alice walked up to us. "Hey Em here you are I was looking for you. So who's your friend?"

Bella turned around and looked like she saw a ghost. "Bella is that you?" Alice asked bringing Bella out of her daze. "Hey it's you I didn't know you knew my brother." Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights. If only she didn't look so small and scared. I would have laughed at how flustered little Alice made her. "I uh well I don't know your brother. I mean I do but we just um." Bella started but she was at a loss for words so I decided to help her out.

"What Bella is trying to say is that we just met. You see Ali I was walking and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. So I ran into her when she was getting out of her car." I said giving Bella a reassuring smile. Sadly what I didn't know was that all hell was about to break out. "Emmett Cullen how the hell could you run into her like that? What are you blind? Did you do that to her lip?" Alice was full out yelling at me now and I couldn't get a word in edge wise. She was yelling in the high pitched voice she uses to show you she meant business.

People where staring at us now but that didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. Bella on the other hand was not too happy about the unwanted attention. "What did Em do now chase a girl into the bathroom again?" Asked Edward appearing out of nowhere behind Bella. Great leave it to him to make me look bad. I knew he would get me back just not this soon. Shit damn him I only did that once and it was a misunderstanding. I hope Bella doesn't think I'm some sort of pervert or something.

As soon as he spoke I saw Bella tense up then suddenly jump up turning to look at Edward. As soon as she saw that it was Edward her eyes bugged out of her head. Again I would normally laugh at her for something like that. But she looked more scared then she did when I tried to look at her lip. Or when she had seen Alice for the first time. I heard a little gasp come out of Edward's mouth when he looked at her face. As his eyes landed on her lips or so I thought. Shit he looked mad. He reached a hand out but it wasn't aimed for her lip. He was looking down at her neck. What the hell? She had a busted lip and all my little brother could think about was her neck. Who looks like the perv now?

Before he could touch her Bella snapped out of her daze. "Um I better go." Was all she said. Then walked away clutching her side as if she was in pain. Damn how hard did she fall this morning? I hope she's ok man I feel bad. I must have only aggravated her injury when I ran into her. "I'm going to talk to her just to make sure she's ok. She doesn't look to good. Damn it Emmett Cullen can't you watch where you are going from now on." Alice yelled and then she was off running to get to Bella before I could explain.

Man I'm in trouble with Alice I just know it. Alice does not cuss unless she is really mad at you. But I didn't mean to even Bella said it wasn't me. "Seriously man what happened to Bella? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to scare her. She has never acted that way with me before. What happened to her how did she get hurt?" What? Wait Edward knows Bella but how?

"You know Bella?" I asked him ignoring his questions and asking my own. "Yeah we have classes together. She also has some classes with Alice." He looked at me and I know he wanted to know how I knew Bella but I continued to ignore him. He was already mad about her fat lip. I can only imagine what he'll say about how I met her.

"Well how can you not know that you scared her? Dipshit why did you try to touch her anyway?" I asked him. "She gave you the same look she gave me earlier." I told him. "Look Em I wasn't trying to scare her. All I did was walk up to her and went to stand behind her. What do you mean she gave you the same look? What did you do to her? I sighed while running one of my hands up and down my face. I can't lie to him. I have to tell him how we met before Alice does. If I don't tell him now while I have the chance he will only be more upset later. All I can do is hope he won't be too mad.

"Yeah I know you didn't do anything she's been jumpy ever since I ran into her this morning. As for when she looked at me like that it's just that I wanted to make sure she was ok. We did run into each other kind of hard. So I reached out to look at her lip and she jumped back." I told him. Suddenly his face changed and he looked pissed off and it was directed at me.

"What the hell Emmett you ran into her? That's what Alice meant when she said that you should look where you're going? What the fuck you could have really hurt her. Why can't you fucking look where you're going? Wait you're the one that did that to her lip? You didn't do anything else did you?" He yelled louder than Alice ever could even in her business voice.

"What the fuck Edward calm the fuck down it was an accident. No I did not do that to her lip. What the fuck do you even care? And what do you even mean by did I do anything else to her? I'm not a fucking monster you know I didn't beat on her. Besides what about you? She has a busted lip and your looking at her neck a little perverted don't you think bro?" I yelled right back. I didn't mean to but his attitude just got me pissed off. You would think I slammed her head against the floor the way he was acting. "I'm sorry Em." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as he ran a hand through his hair. Something he did to calm down when he was really angry. Taking deep calming breathes to control his anger he continued to talk.

"Em you know I don't think you're a monster. You're my brother and I know you better then most people. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone much less a woman. It's just that she is so small like what 5'4 or something. Only a little bigger then Alice and Alice is a pixie. She just looks so weak I mean just so breakable and your two times bigger then her. Do you know what happened to her lip? I mean if you said it wasn't you then what happened to her?" He asked me a bit more calmly then before but I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"She told me that she fell this morning after she freaked out on me. She must have fallen really hard because she was limping." I heard him whisper something that sounded like 'not again'. I looked up at him suspiciously. What did he know? "What's that Edward?" He looked up at me as if he had just remembered that I was there.

"No nothing man we should get to class we don't want to be late." He said giving me a fake smile and started to walk out the parking lot to the school. "Right because I'm going to believe that fake ass smile of yours. That looks like a grimace. Right I'm just that slow." I told him sarcastically as I followed behind him closely. "Besides Eddie you never told me why you cared about what happened to Bella. Much less why you where staring at her neck like some starved vampire. What do you like her or something? Or is she your secret girlfriend?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face me. I knew that would get him to talk to me some more. "First of all I just do ok? I care what happens to her. I don't have to explain myself to you." He half yelled aw great I'm getting yelled at again. That's what I get for pushing his buttons. I just needed him to tell me what he means by 'not again'. But I did not expect to be yelled at once again.

What did I do break a mirror or some shit? Man luck was not on my side this morning. This is just starting to be too much for a Monday and it's not even fucking 8am yet. Shit I'm fucking cursed. "Second of all." He continued. "If she was my girlfriend I would not keep it a secret. I would flaunt her all around this school because I don't give a shit what these idiots think of me. What the fuck are you looking at?" He yelled at a guy who was looking at us like we were crazy.

The guy just smirked at Edward and kept staring. "You know what I don't give a shit kiss my fucking ass." He yelled at the kid who finally looked scared shitless. Before he finally turned back to me. He was facing me so he didn't see the guy run into the school like his pants were on fire. "Lastly." He continued yet again. "I told you not to call me Eddie ok Emmie bear." He told me as he finally lowered his voice. "Besides it doesn't matter anyway." He sighed as he looked like he was contemplating something.

"I'm just concerned about her man I mean she's always limping or has one bruise or another." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being honest. That he really did care about her. I still don't know why exactly but that can wait. I did have to get the answer to that just not yet. I mean there are more important things to deal with right now. Like is he really trying to say what I think he is? "So do you think something is going on with her? Like someone hurting her I mean?" He sighed wearily.

"I'm not sure I mean she trips a lot and is kind of accident prone. A klutz if you will. Take today with you for example but it just doesn't add up. You know something just doesn't feel right and what about how she acts around people. You saw for yourself she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard me behind her." Wow he really does care about her a lot. I mean it's not strange he is a nice guy. There is just something different about this. I smiled at that thought. I will definitely find out what is different about him when it comes to her.

"What the hell Emmett?" I told myself why do I care how or why he likes her? The point is that if she really is in trouble he wants to help. I'm not going to let him do that alone. For some reason I want to help her too. I don't know why but as soon as I saw her looking at me scared like I was going to hurt her. I just had this urge to hold her, to help her, to just protect her. Even if I don't know what it is I want to protect her from it. From anything and everything no matter what it might be.

I just hope I'm not in over my head in the end and that I make it out of this. What ever it may be that I'm now up against. "Look Edward I know what you mean. I know that I don't know her well not really but she is acting a little too odd. When…" I trailed off I'm not sure how he was going to react to what I tell him. "Shit look I'm going to be honest. I can tell you really like her and want to help her. You just have to do one thing for me." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded his head yes. "You have to be honest with me too. Ok?" I asked him again he nodded his head yes. "So that means that if you see something weird even for her you have to tell me. I am not going to let you do this on your own we do this together. If not we don't do this at all. Do you understand me?" Shit I hope he says yes. Because if she is in trouble I don't think I can just walk away just because he didn't listen. "I get it Em we help her together. So if you see something strange you have to tell me too. Ok?" He asked me nervously.

"Yeah I understand. Well when I went to touch her face to look at her lip better, she flinched away like she thought I would hit her. I just really didn't know why at the time. Hell I still don't I just thought it was the way I look. I mean look at me I'm huge, or that maybe it was because she's not good with people touching her. Much less people she doesn't know." I chuckled darkly.

"She didn't even know that I have been here in this school longer then she has. She asked me if I was new because she had never noticed me before. You know even after I told her my name it seems she still didn't know who I was. She didn't connect that we had the same name until Alice showed up. That's when she seemed to realize who I was. But it didn't make her feel better. If anything it scared her more then before. When she found out I was related to you guys she freaked. I can even pin-point when she found out we were related. Let's just say she looked like she had seen a ghost. I mean why is she so scared of me or us? I guess would be a better question. I mean you have never done anything to her. None of us have so why is she so scared of us? Why is she so scared of us Cullen's I mean I'm not sure how she acts around Alice. I only know how she acted when she found out we were all family. Do you know about their friendship at all or if they even have one?" I asked him. By the look that he just made I'm guessing either they are not friends or he just doesn't know.

"Em they aren't friends they talk but that's about it. Alice has been trying to talk to her since the end of last year. I have no idea why though. When I asked all she told me was that Bella could use some friends. She also said that she would not relent until they became friends." He laughed I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah that sounds like something the little pixie would say." I said in between my laughter. "It's just that Alice had that annoying knowing look that she gets when she said that. It just made me feel like she knew more about Bella then she lot on." He sighed running his hands through his hair again.

"Edward" I said with a huge smile crossing my face. Edward looks up at me warily. "Yeah Em?" He asked hesitantly. "Well I just thought of something. What if we all tried to become her friends? I mean the pixie can't be wrong right? Maybe Bella could use some friends and we could be just the people for that." I said unable to contain my excitement. He looked at me skeptically. "I don't mean just you and me or Alice. I mean Jasper maybe even Rose all of us together." At the mention of Rose the look on his face turned disbelieving.

"Are you crazy or are you just high? You know how Rose is with people she doesn't know. Fuck you know how she is even with the people she does know." He said like it was nothing. "HEY, I resent that." I yelled at him. "That's my girlfriend you know." He turned and started to walk to his locker. "Em I know that and yeah when she knows someone that she considers a friend she is a good friend back. Unless she feels like they doubled crossed her or something. Then you better protect yourself because you balls will be on the line literally. Come on we all know that she is um a little rough around the edges. She's not all that nice to people she just meets and she trust no one until she gets to know them. Even then they have to earn her trust. I just don't think Bella can handle meeting Rose head on without some kind of warning first. Man you know I like Rose once she gets to know you she's a good friends to have. You know it's always good to have 'the bitch on wheels' on your side." At that we both laughed

Then someone behind the both of us cleared their throat. I turned to see Rosalie Hale my girlfriend of two years looking at us. She had her long blonde hair swept behind her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes were looking lovingly into my golden ones. "Hi baby." She said giving me a loving hug. "Well I better get to class." said Edward turning away to head down the hall. "Wait Edward don't forget what we talked about. Invite her to lunch today and we will see were it goes." I gave him a look so that he would know it was the only way to get to know her. It was the only way to get her to trust us. He nodded. "Ok Em I'll try but I'm not making any promises that she'll say yes. She doesn't even go to lunch." He half whispered.

I gave him a knowing smile. "What?" He asked exasperated. "Nothing." I said shaking my head. "You better go to class don't want to be late now do we." I turned away to see Rose giving me a look. "Who is he going to ask to lunch?" I shrugged. "Bella Swan." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You mean the girl that owns that ugly ass red truck? What the hell is he going to ask her to lunch for? What he need help getting out of a ticket? I shrugged again. "Baby we're going to be late lets just get to class. We can talk about this later. Just don't worry it's nothing bad." I gave her a kiss and lead her down the hall to our class before she could say anything else. Little did I know that those words were the biggest lie I ever told anyone. Even if I myself didn't know at the time that they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov again its just the way it came out and I like that it did. Yes there will be an Edward pov after this it made sense that way. I want to give everyone at least one chapter to them selves so far Bella and Emmett have come out. No I do not own twilight but I do own 200 books well 400 but only have half of them right now. Ok on to the fucked up school day that Bella has.

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella wait for me we can walk to class together." No way is she following me? Why? What is up with this pixie? "Um actually Alice I have to go get my math book out of my locker first. I wouldn't want to make you late so go ahead." She looked at me skeptically. "Bella we are in most of the same classes including math. Which we don't even have until 7th period by the way."

Shit she knows I'm lying to her. I hope she doesn't think it's because I don't like her. Like I have said before she is ok but I don't understand her. "Oh yeah I forgot blame it on the fact that it's Monday. Besides I'm still not used to the school year yet even if it's October." I said with a nervous chuckle. Ether she believed my lame excuse or she didn't want to call me out. Ether way I sighed in relief as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah your right I forget sometimes too. So can I walk with you to class?" Hell it's only walking to class it's not like we will see each other after school. "Sure" I smiled uncertainly. Whether she noticed or not that I was a bit reluctant. I have no idea but I hope she didn't. "So Bella I hope you don't mind me asking?" she started. Oh no not her too. I can't believe this shit. You know for people not giving a damn about me. And not having to worry about questions today these Cullen's are making that hard for me. They already basically blew the whole no ones going to ask thing out the window.

"So do you like my brother?" My eyes widened. OK that was not what I was expecting her to ask me. "Wh…What Alice I don… Don't even know Emmett. Rea… Really we just met." I stuttered. She looked at me and gave me a strange smile. Then she started to giggle I mean she fucking giggled like a school girl. Ok so we are school girls if you think about it. But really she fucking giggled. Shit what happened when I got to school today? Did I get into an episode of the twilight zone or some shit like that?

"I was talking about Edward but its funny how Emmett came to mind." She smirked as she got this look in her eyes. "What Edward? Why would you think that I like him?" I asked looking down. I so do not need this right now. "Well the way you were around him in the parking lot for one. When you saw him so close to you I thought you would faint. You also get this look in your eyes when you look at him. I don't know it's just that the look you give him. It makes me think that you like him more then you let on."

"Alice" I said wearily. "I do not like Edward or Emmett while we're at it. Edward just startled me in the parking lot that's all. I might have fainted with the scare that he gave me. I damn neared had a heart attack. As for the look thing I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not like Edward." I said firmly. "How would you even know how I look at him anyway?" I asked quietly. "Well I do have a few classes with the both of you Bella and I'm not blind. It's not my fault that you two are." She huffed quietly. I looked at her shocked.

"You heard me?" I asked shyly. She smiled at me brightly. "Bella its ok I know you didn't mean anything by it." "Ok but really Alice I don't like your brother I mean it. So maybe we can just drop it." I told her. "Ok sure where ever you say." She said. I could tell she didn't believe a word I said. "Alice" I warned. "Ok ok." She said putting her hands in the air in an 'I give up' kind of way. "I believe you Bella." she said giving me a knowing smile.

Then why did I have a sudden feeling that I couldn't believe her at the moment. I just shook my head and walked into my English class. I went to sit in the middle of the room were I always sit. Yay guess who sat right next to me. If you said Santa then no you're wrong. If not then yes a certain delusional pixie called Alice. Like I said before it's not that I don't like her but now I'm in for more talk about 'him'. I just don't think I'm ready to talk about him. No I know I'm not ready.

"Alice you don't normally sit there you know. I mean no offence but why are you sitting by me?" I asked looking at my desk. "Well it's not like we have assigned seats for English or anything. Besides I want to sit with you so we can talk. I also think we are going to be best friends."

I stared at her opened mouthed. Did she seriously say we were going to be not only friends but best friends? It's more obvious now more then ever before. These Cullen's just don't know me. No one really knows me.

Almost my whole school life I was ignored. Sure my home life was better until four years ago but that's beside the point. When I first met the Cullen's a few years back. It was only Edward that talked to me. This is something that I would most likely never admit out loud. We have been around each other more then people know. We always have I guess I just… I don't even know why I was so surprised to see him. Maybe it was because other people were around. It was only him that talked to me. Then last year Alice started to talk to me more then usual. Finally all of a sudden I run into a Cullen I didn't even know existed and my world turns upside down. Now I can't get rid of any of them and I have a feeling that this might be the beginning.

"Bella what's wrong are you ok?" She asked with real concern in her voice. No she doesn't care about me. She doesn't even know me. If she ever found out she would run away. Then 'he' would know too they all will. I don't want him to pity me. I don't need his pity I don't need anyone's pity. I still don't know how he hasn't found out yet. I'm not really complaining he can't do anything to help me. "I'm fine I just don't think you would really like to ruin your image by hanging out with me." I said looked up to see her face. She looked shocked and hurt at that.

"What are you talking about? I don't care about my image. Is that really what you think about me Bella? That I'm just shallow and that I even care what other people think about me?" She looked hurt I didn't mean to hurt her. But I guess I did inadvertently just call her shallow. "No Alice I don't think that way about you. Really it's just that I don't think you want trouble just because you were being nice to me." I told her honestly. She has no idea just how bad these "kids' are. She looked confused at that.

"Bella why would I get in trouble for hanging with you?" She doesn't get what I'm trying to say. I know she is not dense. So why is this so hard for her to understand? "No not get into trouble. I mean get trouble. Things like people messing with you calling you names things like that. Like I was trying to say I'm not well liked. Then add that to the fact that I live with the police chief. That tends to make me the butt of the joke and pranks. I just don't want that to happen to you just because you wanted to be nice to me." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bella is it really that bad for you in school?" She asked looking at me in the eyes. "No Alice it's not that bad for me in school because I'm used to it. But you Alice are not used to it. You shouldn't have to go through that just for being a friend to me." I say giving her a sad smile. "Bella I don't care what other people think about me and you shouldn't ether. Besides I don't have an image it's just my family and the Hales. Even if I did have an image to uphold I would still spend time with you. Anyway what kind of bull shit is that about you being used to it? You shouldn't have to be used to that kind of shit. By the way what's so bad about your image? So you're a loner and the chief of police is you dad so what." I scoffed at first until she brought up my 'dad'. Then I flinched but she didn't ask so I don't think she saw.

"Please I don't give a shit what people think about me. Also that's all the more reason to stay away from me Alice. One for your family's sake and two yes I am a loner but by choice. There are people that don't care that everyone else thinks I'm a freak and that are nice to me. I'm just not going to put them through the humiliation. I can't do that to someone that was nice to me. Besides I have lots of solitude and I don't want to be rude but I like it that way. As for me being used to being made fun of I just am there's not much to say about it. You're being really nice to me and all. You always have been very nice but I just don't do friends." It's the only way to keep people safe I added to myself bitterly. What was it with these Cullen's trying to make friends with me? I only hope that Emmett doesn't try to do the same. I can't take another member to the 'we want to be friends with Bella' fan club.

She was the one that scoffed that time. "Really Bella who the hell doesn't 'do friends'? What kind of shit is that? Also who's used to being treated like shit by people from school? Bella I get that you're shy but everyone needs a friend even if it's just one. I'm not trying to change you and make you stop being that shy person. You just shouldn't let people treat you like your inferior to them because your not. Fuck them if they think your not cool just because your dads a cop. All I'm saying is you must need someone to talk to. Even if it's only sometimes. I'm telling you that I could be that someone if you want me to be. I can be there for you when you need me and we can talk about things. Maybe if it makes you feel better you can be friends with one of my brothers instead. If that is what you would like. Edward perhaps or do you prefer Emmett?" I cringed there she goes again. Why must she keep bringing them up? She has no idea what she is doing to me right now.

"Alice I do have a friend, a best friend. I also don't think your brothers would like it very much if you volunteered them to be my friend. That's definitely not how it works. You can't just make one of your brothers be my friend just because you want to be." I told her.

"If you have a best friend then why do I never see you talking to anyone? What kind of best friend are they if they don't even talk to you?" She demanded. Ok this is not going the way I thought it would. I mean really why does she even care? What is she even talking about anyway? How does she even know if I talk to anyone or not? We don't have that many classes together do we? No we don't we only have like five of them together. Ok so now that I think of it that is a lot considering we only have eight classes a day. Well I really only have seven because I always have a free period for 6th. I also have lunch but I don't count that as a class either.

"Alice you don't see him because he doesn't come to this school." I simply said. "Look Bella I'm sorry that came out wrong I have no right to doubt you. I didn't try to say that you didn't have any friends. I'm just saying that I can be your friend too. So can my family we can all be good friends. All I want is for you to have lunch with us today. It's nothing big and if you don't like it or don't feel comfortable you don't have to do it again. Unless of course you want to do it again that is. We can start with that we don't have to jump to sleepovers…yet." She laughed.

Yeah the look she's giving me right now is not really making me feel any better. I grimaced at that thought alone. Yeah like 'dad' would ever let that happen. Me spending the night out of the house right. That would normally be were there's a big eye roll. If I was into that kind of thing but I'm not much into dramatics. He would be too scared to let me do something that is just simply and innocent to others. Yet for some reason that has to do with his fucked up brain is too risky for me to do. It's always too risky for me to be around people too long outside of school. He's just scared I know can you imagine the great chief of police scared. Oh but not of what you might be thinking. No he knows I'll keep my mouth shut. He's just scared that I will leave one day and never come back. Now I'm not saying I haven't ever thought about it but his death threats work.

Not what you might be thinking no not the death threats that are aimed at me god no. Please I get those everyday three times a day. Now the threats to my mother Rainee are another thing entirely. I would never let him put his bloody hands on her ever! If it wasn't for me worrying about her and her safety. I would have given into the darkness long ago. Sadly he knows that I would do anything to protect her. Regardless of the fact that she is his wife he's not afraid to use my love towards her against me. He knows that when it regards my own life and safety I simply don't give a flying fuck. My mom is something different entirely.

When it comes to her I am willing to take everything as long as she is ok. My mom is an art teacher at the middle school. So she is gone by the time I wake up to 'dads' morning beatings. My mom knows nothing about them and it's going to stay that way if I can help it. I'm used to the beatings for the most part. I mean four years is a long time. That still doesn't mean I don't hate the weekends thought. They are the worst. Since those are his days off and mom is always doing one thing or another. That's when 'dad' has all the time in the world and feels no need to rush. He likes to make sure that I get shoved into every single wall he comes by. He also drags me by my hair throughout the entire house. I'm just really shocked that my head is still attached to my damn body. I was pulled back to the present by a nudge to my side. I gasped in pain and felt tears well up in my eyes. I turned my head slowly and saw Alice looking at me with her face full of worry.

Bella are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? I just wanted to know if you heard me earlier." I started to nod at her slowly. Then stopped when a sharp pain ran up my neck. "Yeah Alice I heard you I just don't know about lunch. I don't really go into the cafeteria." She was going to answer but the teacher walked into the room at that moment. I quickly pulled out everything I would need for class.

Twenty minutes in I get a note thrown on top of my desk. I looked at it and it was from Alice. **"Hey Bella are you**

**ok?"** She asked. **"Yeah Alice why do you ask?"** I threw the note onto her desk when the teacher was not looking. Not even a second later I get a reply back from Alice. Unlike me it seems she's not scared of getting caught. **"Are you sure you're ok? When I nudged you it looked like you were in pain when I touched you."** I looked over to see Alice watching me as if she was trying to read my face to see if I lied. I shrugged it off and replied to her note before she felt the need to nudge me again. **"Alice really I'm fine I was just in a little pain from when I fell this morning."** I passed her the note and then it hit me.

Shit I never told her that I fell I told Emmett that. She is likely to overreact I know it. I looked over at her and her face was full of worry. I instantly felt bad for lying to her. She passed me back the note and I was surprised by all her questions. **"You fell where, when, are you ok? Did you go to the doctor? How hurt are you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry I didn't know." **I didn't know what to say to her genuine concern. I really never had many people truly worry about me. Much less people that didn't know me all that well. Then in came the Cullen's and they changed that for me in less then a few hours. I'm not used to many people caring. Sure there was my mom, my best friend, and my dad. He also used to be there for me but that changed four years ago. As for my mom she is always busy.

Then when it comes to my best friend well I see him much less then ever before. There's just nothing ether of us can do to change that. **"Alice its ok I'm fine it was this morning on my way down the stairs. I'm sure you know by now I'm a klutz it's nothing new to me. Really Alice I'm fine there's nothing to worry about."** I passed her the note and before she could even read it the bell rang. "Bye Alice I'll see you in second period." I said as I started walking to the door and strangely enough the teacher was the first one out. Ok that is odd wonder where she is going in such a hurry.

My first period class is not that big it has about 17 students. Sadly that didn't stop me from getting shoved hard. It hurt like hell but what happened next I was not expecting. One second I get pushed really hard. Then I start to fall back onto the ground but I never got there. I felt a small pair of arms holding me up. Then I heard some yelling from the person that was holding me.

"What is wrong with you guys can't you be more careful? You almost knocked Bella down." Alice yelled to the crowed in front of the door a lot louder then when she yelled at Emmett. I heard some snickering come from some of the people around us then I heard her. Queen bitch Tanya Dalia or should I say head slut. She goes around faster then the gossip in this damn school does. If Mike Newton's had almost all the easy girls in school. Tanya has had almost all the guys in town. Other then the respectable guys that is. Guys like Edward and Jasper don't give her a second look. Emmett ether from what I hear.

"Oh Alice hun you're always so sweet but really can you blame us. If we throw that piece of trash on the floor. I mean I know littering is bad but not as bad as Swan. I mean like really Bella Swan is the biggest trash you will find in this school?" Tanya turned to smirk at me and I heard people laugh from all around me. "Really Tanya bitter much? No wonder Edward won't fucking date you. You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch that sleeps around. There for making you the biggest trash not only in this school but this town. We all know that he will never give you the time of day." Alice said. She was no longer behind me. Now she was in front of me staring Tanya down.

It was quiet for a second then something that I didn't even see coming happened. Tanya who is a tall blonde want up to little pixie Alice and slapped her in the face. She hit her as hard as she could. The only sound in the room was the sound of her hand slapping against Alice's cheek. Then a small gasp came from Alice's mouth and that's when I lost it. I ran past Alice who was in shock not moving an inch. Then I went up to Tanya and shoved her hard.

"You ever put your fucking hands on Alice again and I will make your eat your damn teeth. Do you hear me you stuck up little slut? If you even so much as look at her wrong I will rip your fucking eyes out. Then I will proceed to shove them down your throat till you choke on them bitch." I shouted shoving her again. This time I made her bump into the person behind her.

She looked shocked well everyone did really. I understand I don't even know where that came from myself. I turned around and everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. To tell you the truth I felt that way myself. I got looks of amusement, shock, understanding, and even disbelief. "Let's get to class Alice we don't want to be late." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room. I turned around to look at Tanya and she was glaring at me. "You'll pay for this Swan I have the power to make you life hell." I looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm already there Tanya but try your best. I'm not scared of you bitch. I never was so give it your best shot." Then I turned away and pulled Alice away from all the craziness.

I can't believe this I told her it wasn't a good idea. I told her she would get trouble for talking to me. I tried to warn her I really did. The guilt was getting to me I could feel it eating my insides. I felt horrible it's my fault. Why did she stand up for me? Where did that anger come from? I have never been a violent person. Sure I've seen a lot of it mostly aimed at me. But I never got violent much less towards anyone before.

"Bella are you ok? I can't believe you did that. You stood up for yourself I thought I'd never see the day. I'm so happy for you." Alice said hugging me painfully tight. "Alice that hurts a lot." I gasped trying to breathe normally. She let me go and we kept walking to second period. "Alice you do know that I didn't stand up to her for me right? I did it for you I told you before I was trouble. I'll be damned it I ever let someone hurt you. I don't care what they say or do to me, I'm used to it but I would never let someone I care about get hurt. Much less because of me 'I'm not worth it'." I whispered the last part.

"Bella you care about me?" Alice asked shyly which was a first for me. I have never seen her act shy before. "Alice of course I care about you. You are a nice person and you did some standing up yourself. It was for me something that I am not used to. Someone else cares about me enough to stand up to the queen bitch for me. Which I rather you never do again no matter what. But yes there's something about you that makes me feel worth it. It's hard to explain but you make me feel wanted and you never judged me. Even before today so yes I care about you. It's kind of hard not to care about you. But I'm not kidding never stand up for me again no matter what you hear." I told her. I will always stand up for her no matter what happens to me. She is a nice person that doesn't deserve any of the shit I go through. I just hope that she listens to me. At least enough that she will let all the bull go in one ear and out the other.

"Bella what kind of friend would I be if I let people talk about you the way they do? Why won't you stand up for yourself? You did it for me." She said angrily. "Alice you will be a great friend because you will be doing me a favor. I'm used to that bull already and like I said I don't care what people say to me. I don't stand up for myself because I'm not worth the fight. You on the other hand are worth the fight and much more. Just trust me Alice I can handle myself just fine. Me standing up for you was different you can handle yourself just fine. But you do not go against Tanya unless you want to go through the ringer everyday." She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Alice how's your face? Did she hit you hard? I'm so sorry it's my entire fault I told you I was trouble." I told Alice as the guilt started swallowing me whole again. Alice looked at me but she was angry again. "Bella this" She said showing me her red cheek. "Was not your fault it was Tanya. I told her off for you because I like you too. Sure I didn't know this would happen but I would do it again if I had to. I'm like you in more ways then you think Bella. I don't really give much thought to what people say about me. But I will tell you this I do not take kindly to people messing with the people I care about. Besides Bella your wrong I know you said that I make you feel worth it. I want to tell you that you are worth it. You're just as worth anything that I am. You are not worthless. I want you to know that you are worth it but I also want you to feel that way always. I'm telling you the truth when I say that. Besides what about you I can't believe you stood up for me. You said it yourself that you did it for me. I know how shy you are but you did it I just wish you would do it for yourself." I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"I know you don't want to talk about that. I also have a feeling that even if we did you won't change your mind on that. So we can talk about that later. We don't have to do it now. Be warned this is not the last time we will be talking about this so no trying to get out of it." She said giving me a pointed look. I laughed at her. "I wouldn't dream of it Alice." She gave me the dazzling smile that both of her brothers have. I couldn't help smiling right back. When we got to the door to our Spanish class Edward was standing there. Waiting for Alice I assumed. He smiled at us when he saw us smiling. Which lasted about a second as soon as Alice turned to him he looked pissed.

He ran to Alice's side to look at her face. "What the hell happened to you Alice?" Oh he was livid you could hear it in his voice. "Edward its fine I just had a little problem with a certain bitch. We can talk about it later at lunch ok." She told him and he looked shocked but he nodded. "Oh by the way Bella you never told me if you wanted to have lunch with us." She said turning to me.

"Alice I don't think that's a good…" "Sure it is we would love to have you join us Bella." Edward said cutting me off. I looked at him. What the hell now he wants me to eat lunch with him. All the times he's asked me and now he does it in front of Alice. "Besides Bella I need your help telling them why I got hit and by whom." Alice said like it was nothing. Then she started to pout I can't say no I want to but I can't. "Fine Alice I give up. I'll go only to help you explain things." I said giving Edward a glare that ass knew she would go for a pout. He fucking set me up but he will pay for it. "Maybe when your family finds out that it's entirely my fault they will talk some sense into you. I just want you to hate me already." I said looking back at Alice. When I did she looked at me hurt.

"Alice I said I like you but I never said that you should like be back. You should hate me I don't know why you won't. I'm trouble I told you that at the beginning of first period. I think what just happened at the end of class proved my point. I don't know what it would take to convince you that you shouldn't talk to me ever." I said with a huff. "Bella I already told you it's not you're…" But Alice was cut off by the late bell we looked at each other and ran into the class room.

When I got into the room my teacher called me. I didn't even get a chance to sit down yet and already I'm in trouble. "Bella the principal would like to see you in his office now." Great the news of what I did to Tanya already got around. You know that's fast even for Forks. I looked around and saw an upset Alice. "Sorry" She mouthed. I nodded my head and looked at Edward before I left. He looked confused but then again I couldn't blame him poor guy. He didn't know a thing about the hell I'm about to pay for what I did. I turned back to the door and walked out of the room. Oddly enough I felt as if I was walking to my death. This was a crazy thought. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards's pov yes I know now we can take a look into what he really knows. Or why he is acting so strange towards Bella.

**Edwards's pov**

I left Emmett and Rose and walked to my first period class. It was music which I loved but I was not in the mood today. I was lucky I left the lockers when I did because not even a minute later the bell rung. Good I thought to myself I made it just in time. I got lucky because all the teacher did was giving us a lecture. He didn't call on anyone for anything.

As he droned on I found myself think about Bella. That was nothing new for me but all the worry I was feeling was. I was worried that she would say no to me. That she won't want to go to lunch with us. I couldn't stop thinking about what Emmett said. Is she afraid of us Cullen's? Am I right about someone hurting her? If I am then who? Why?

I don't even know what to think about that. I don't know what I would do if someone was hurting Bella. All I could be sure of is that I would do anything to help her. I will help her no matter what it takes. I know Bella is worth it whether she knows it or not. "Ok Edward" I told myself. "Stop thinking like that. What if everything is fine and she really is that clumsy." I told myself. "Oh shove it no one is that clumsy not even Bella Swan." I yelled right back at the voice in my head. I didn't know I had said anything out loud until I heard some snickering. I looked up and saw the class looking at me like I was insane. "Well you are insane. You were just arguing with yourself." My stupid inner voice said. "Mr. Cullen is everything ok?" My music teacher asked me. I looked up at him and he was giving me a concerned look. Ha I laughed to myself. He probably thinks you lost it and is afraid you'll snap.

I gave him the most reassuring smile I could. Yeah is there a smile that you give to someone to let them know your not crazy? I asked myself. No only smiles that make you look as crazy as you really are. I thought to myself. I shook my head to clear it from all my crazy thoughts. "Yes sir I'm fine sorry to interrupt the class." I gave him a small nervous smile. I hope that he bought it. I'm too young to go to the loony bin. "Ok then everyone back to the lesson." He said turning back around.

I decided after that I would just think of ways to get Bella to say yes to the lunch thing. That was a much safer topic then the first one had been. So that's exactly what I did. I spent the rest of my first period thinking. I mean really I can't go from 'hi Bella how are you doing' to 'so Bella you want to have lunch with me today'. Ha. I scoffed yeah that would go off just great. She'll be jumping from happiness. When I ask her to lunch she always says no. Why would she say yes to me now? She must be tired of me asking already. When the bell rang I wasn't really expecting it I grabbed my things and headed to my second period. I had both Bella and Alice in my 2nd period class with me. This was the first of many classes that I have with them.

Wait! Alice that's it! I could wait for Alice outside of class and ask her to ask Bella to lunch. I want to do it but considering the way she acted towards me this morning. Alice might be the best idea. Maybe she's just scared of me and Emmett because we are guys. I mean she is really shy she blushes just from seeing someone look at her. I should know I look at her enough. She is just so cute when she does it. I can't help it if I want to help that blush rise in her face. I was waiting outside of Spanish class when I saw her.

She was with Alice and they were both smiling as they walked to class. It was unexpected but it brought a smile to my lips when I saw them together. How ever it was short lived because when Alice turned towards me and I saw her face my smile dropped. Her face was red and I could faintly make out a hand print on the left side of her face. I saw red no one puts their hands on my sister ever! I don't care who the hell they are.

I ran up to Alice to take a better look at her face. "What the hell happened to you Alice?" I asked. Shit I was livid wait until I find out who the fuck did this to her. "Edward its fine I just had a little problem with a certain bitch. We can talk about it later at lunch ok." She told me. I was a bit shocked at hearing Alice swear she must be pissed. She just doesn't want to show it right now. All I could do was nod my head yes and keep my mouth closed. There was no point in arguing with Alice when she makes her mind up about something. "Oh by the way Bella you never told me if you wanted to have lunch with us." She said winking at me and then turning to face Bella. What the hell are you up to pixie?

"Alice I don't think that's a good…" So that's what the wink was about she wants me to play along. "Sure it is we would love to have you join us Bella." I said cutting her off before she could make an excuse to say no. "Besides Bella I need your help telling them why I got hit and by whom." Alice said as if it were no big thing that she got hit. To tell you the truth the fact that she was acting like she didn't care was pissing me off. Then I got over it when she started giving Bella her famous pout. I laughed to myself when I saw it. Bella was done for now you can't say no to Alice when she pouts. "Fine Alice I give up. I'll go only to help you explain things." Bella said throwing me a glare. I guess she found out that I know the powers of Alice's pout. "Maybe when your family finds out that it's entirely my fault they will talk some sense into you. I just want you to hate me already." She said looking back at Alice. Ok what the hell is going on here I don't understand this. I looked at Alice as well and she looked hurt by what Bella said.

"Alice I said I like you but I never said that you should like me back. You should hate me I don't know why you won't. I'm trouble I told you that at the beginning of first period. I think what just happened at the end of class proved my point. I don't know what it would take to convince you that you shouldn't talk to me ever." she said with a huff. "Bella I already told you it's not you're …" But Alice was cut off by the late bell we looked at each other and ran into the class room.

We got into the room when our teacher called Bella. "Bella the principal would like to see you in his office now." He said not even looking up from his desk. Bella looked around and when her eyes landed on Alice. I saw Alice mouth "Sorry". Bella nodded then looked at me before she left. I hope she didn't see the confused look on my face. If she did I just couldn't help it I was confused as hell. Then she turned to the door and walked out as if to her doom.

I watched Bella leave still as confused as I was when I first saw her with Alice. Alice turned to me and gave me an apologetic look. "At lunch" was all she said to me. I didn't want to wait but there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment. So I nodded my head in her direction. "Mr. and Miss. Cullen please take your seats so that I can start the class." Our teacher said to us. "Yes sir" We said together as we quietly walked to take our seats. I sat down in the set next to Alice. I spent the whole class thinking about who could have hit Alice. What I would do to them when I found out who they are. More importantly what Emmett would do when he found out? I would hate to be the guy that gets on Emmett's bad side. He's all nice and friendly with everyone but you do not want to get on his bad side. Unless you have a death wish that is. I can't keep thinking about this. If I do I won't be able to wait till lunch to find the asshole. I decided that it would be a good idea to think instead about what Bella said. What does Bella have to do to what happened to Alice? She didn't… No Edward get real Bella would never put her hands on someone. She does not like trouble why would she look for any. Bella is too sweet to do something like that.

The bell rang while I was lost in my thoughts. I got up and went straight to Alice. I gently grabbed her face to look at her cheek. It was puffy but it was slightly less red then when I first saw her. I helped her with her things then we walked to our next class.

Our 3rd period passed by in a flash and then it was finally 4th. After 4th period we finally have lunch and I couldn't wait much longer. I was hoping that Bella would be back by now but she was no where to be seen. Alice and I got to our 4th period a few minutes early. There where only about four other people in the class. Not even the teacher was in the class yet. Alice sat down in her table. Luckily her table was empty other then her. The person that sits next to her was not here yet. Good then I can sit with her for a little. Little did I know that it was not a good idea? There were two girls in the table in front of us that were talking away. I wasn't paying attention until they said Bella's name.

"Reba it was her I'm telling you it was the Swan girl. I saw her go down to the office myself." A mousy looking girl said. "Shelly I'm telling you she did not hit that Cullen girl." What the fuck was going on? Bella hit Alice that can't be it's a load of shit. I looked at Alice and she was avoiding eye contact. She shook her head no then kept staring ahead. Well that cleared things the fuck up. Note the sarcasm there. "How do you even know if she did hit that Cullen girl or not Reba?" Shelly asked with a knowing attitude.

"Well first of all I know Swan and she's too nice. Also I was there and it was not Swan. She was the one that stood up for the Cullen girl. But shit did she look scary she said some horrible things." Reba said. What the hell do they not notice us back here? How could Alice not tell me that Bella stood up for her? She was just letting me sit here and think the worse of Bella. "So then who did it?" Shelly asked leaning a bit more towards Reba.

Before Reba could say anything Alice cleared her throat. The two girls looked back startled. They stopped talking at once and turned back around. I gave Alice a pointed look. "What the hell did you do that for? I was just about to find out who hit you." I whispered angrily at Alice. She finally looked at me in the eyes. "I told you that we will talk about this at lunch. We have to do this with the rest of the group. I will not repeat myself so get the hell over it." She said angrily. The teacher took that moment to walk into the room. I quickly got up and walked to my seat a few rows away from Alice. All my other classes passed by in a flash. This one on the other hand is going by painfully slow.

When the bell finally rang I walked up to Alice's desk and grabbed her things. I took a quick look at her face in was no longer red but you could tell in was swollen. "Let's get out of here." I told her as I tried to pull her out of the room. "What the hell Edward let go of me I know how to walk. Edward stop being so damn impatient." She said ripping her hand out of mine. "Fine but can you please just walk a little faster." I begged. I wanted to see if Bella was there in the lunch room. We walked into the lunch room together. I went straight to our lunch table. Alice on the other hand went straight to the lunch line. I know that she wasn't really hungry. She just wanted to get some time to think of what she was going to tell us.

When I got to our table the only people there were Emmett and Rose. I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. "What happened Swan say no to lunch Edward?" Rose asked. I looked up at her and she had a smug look on her face. "No Rose she said yes then got called into the office and never came back." I told her pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well it's not the end of the world no need to stress. Maybe you can ask her again tomorrow." Rose asked looking a bit unnerved.

"Bro it's fine if this is about the talk we had this morning then we'll think of something. You can always ask her again she already said yes once right." I looked up at the two of them disbelievingly. Are you kidding me they don't know? By now the whole school would know. Yet those two where stuck on this morning. Are they fucking high? Or where they getting busy all fucking day? "You mean to tell me that you guys didn't hear what happened?" They both looked at each other then shrugged. Then they looked at me and shook their heads no.

I sighed great this is going to be a long ass lunch. "Just tell us what happened I'm getting fucking impatient Edward." Shit Emmett is already swearing this is going to be a lot harder then I thought. "I can't tell you Alice has to. All I can say is that this is going to be a long day." "What the fuck does…" Started Emmett but at that second Alice walked up with Jasper. They both sat down before Emmett exploded. "What the fuck happened to your face? Why does it look all puffy?" He asked Alice looking holes into her face. "First of all I'm fine Emmett it's nothing. I just got into an um problem in first period. The person hit me but like I said I'm fine." Alice started in a small voice. "What!" Emmett yelled loud enough to be heard throughout the whole room. I looked around and everyone was staring at us. One glare from Emmett and most of them turned back to what they were doing. "Emmett baby calm down let her tell us what happened. Don't go crazy on us we don't even have the facts yet." Rose said calming Emmett down immediately.

"Go ahead Alice tell us what happened and start from the beginning." Rose said looking at Alice. Alice started to cry and shook her head. "I didn't mean it I swear. It's my fault that she got into trouble. The shitty thing is that she told me to stay away because she was trouble. Guess I proved her wrong." She said shrugging. "Alice what are you talking about? You have to start from the beginning if we are going to understand you." Emmett said trying to be patient with the pixie. Alice nodded and took a deep calming breath. Then she started again but this time from the beginning. At least we all assumed it was the beginning.

"Well it started with Bella and me talking. We were writing notes back and forth. The bell rang and Bella got up she said she would see me in 2nd. She was walking out when she got pushed hard. She started to fall and I was worried that she would get hurt. She was already really hurt from this morning. She was in a lot of pain in class. I could tell because I had nudged her and she almost cried." What Bella was crying? What the hell happened to Bella? "Anyway she was falling so I ran up to her before she fell. I started yelling at the class to be more careful when Tanya walked up to me." Alice huffed and she looked angry.

"She called Bella trash and, that it's not their fault if they throw her on the ground. Can you believe that she said all those things?" She asked rhetorically. She looked close to tears again. Jasper leaned into her and whispered something that clamed her a bit. "I could not let Tanya treat Bella like that. Bella had told me that she didn't want to be friends. She said that she was trouble and that I was too good for her. I got mad when Bella told me that she wasn't worth it and that she didn't do friends." Alice scoffed. "Really who doesn't do friends? So I wanted to show her that I really did want to be friends. I stood up to Tanya for her I didn't know she was going to hit me."

"That bitch did what?" Rose yelled. She looked livid and it was Emmett's turn to calm her down. "Rose let her tell us everything ok. Then we can talk about everything." After that Rose was calm.

I looked Jaspers way and he looked upset but under control. That's not surprising he is the level headed one. "Ali sweetie what did you say to Tanya?" Jasper asked calmly. Alice looked ashamed. "I told her that Edward didn't want her because she was a cold hearted bitch. That she slept around and that she was the biggest trash in the whole town." She said in a little voice. We all started laughing when we heard that. "Ali you didn't?" Rose asked through her laughter.

"Well was it a lie?" Rose shook her head no. "Ok well the room got really quiet for a second. Then she walked up to me and slapped me in the face. I was stunned that she hit me. I didn't even notice Bella move up to Tanya." Alice shivered at the memory. "I never thought Bella had it in her to stand up to someone. She does and I never want to see that side of her again. Bella was scary and her threat was insane." She told us looking around the table. "What did she say?" I asked finally speaking up.

"She said this and I quote. 'You ever put your fucking hands on Alice again and I will make you eat your damn teeth. Do you hear me you stuck up little slut? If you even so much as look at her wrong I will rip your fucking eyes out. Then I will proceed to shove them down your throat till you choke on them bitch' said Alice with her head down.

"Alice no way she did that? Bella Swan said that? Are we talking about the same Bella here?" Rose asked in awe. I can't believe it she sounds like she admires Bella. "Well I'll be damned. Who would have guessed that she had the balls? Edward I don't think she's as helpless as we think." Emmett said. Alice shook her head. "Em I don't know what you know but your wrong. She won't fight for herself she told me so. She thinks she's not worth it. Tanya threatened to make her life hell. Bella told her that she was already there and that she could try her best. Bella told me that she stood up for me. She said that I don't deserve to get shit for being nice to her. I got her in trouble she stood up for me. Now she's at the office or who knows where. What if she got suspended? I didn't mean to I swear. It was that I saw it and…" Alice said with a fresh round of tears in her eyes. "Alice listen to me it was Tanya that started all this. All you did was stand up for someone that you consider a friend. You did nothing wrong." Rose said trying to calm Alice down.

"I wasn't going to say all those things. It's just that I saw it and I thought it was from someone at school." What did Alice see that made her react the way she did? "What did you see Alice you have to tell us?" Emmett said running his hands up and down his face. "She had a bruise on her neck. It looked like someone had grabbed her hard. When I saw it in class I thought maybe I was wrong. Then when I nudged her she could barely move her head. I knew it was there I was so worried for her. I thought it was someone from school."

Alice saw it too? So I wasn't seeing things it really is there? "Edward you were right and we need to help her. I know I don't know her but I can tell she's scared. I just don't know exactly what it is that has her scared yet." Emmett said looking up at me. "Wait a minute that's why you invited her to lunch? You wanted to find out what's going on with her?" Rose asked looking between Em and I. "Why do you two care?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes that is why I wanted her to join us for lunch. And I will say this only once more time. I just do ok I care about Bella Swan. I don't care if you don't like her. I will ask her to lunch everyday even if she does always say no. I know Bella more then you think and she is a nice person. I want to be her friend and I will be whether you like it or not." I looked at Rose pointedly when I was done ranting.

"Geez calm the fuck down. Edward if you want to be friends with her that's fine with me. I'd like to get to know her better myself. Now I'm not saying I will be friends with her. All I'm saying is that someone that stands up for my family or friends is ok with me." Rose shrugged. Well fuck me sideways Rosalie fucking Hale is willing to give Bella a chance. I think I did lose my sanity at some point today.

"So Edward what are you going to do for your free period today?" Alice asked changing the subject. "I don't know hang out with you guys I guess." I said shrugging. "Why do you ask Alice?" What's with the pixie now? "Nothing it's just that it's Monday, and you always have things to. We all know that on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you spend the free period hiding." Alice said giving me that damn knowing look. What is the pixie up to now? Shit never mind I don't want to know that look is always trouble.

"I do not hide from you guys I just have things to do." I said shrugging and looking down at my hands. "Alice is right Edward you do hide and in the library no less." Said Jasper I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up at him. What? They know I go to the library on those days? Then why the hell are they asking? "You leave us so that you can spend your free time in a damn library? Don't you have enough fucking books at home?" Emmett asked. He shook his head in obvious disappointment. "Look I go to the library because it's quiet and I can think." I wonder where that lie came from. Shit they don't believe me they know if I want to think I need music. "Are you sure there is not another reason why you go to the library?" Alice asked while giving me that knowing look and smirking at me. "Really Alice I have no idea what you're talking about. I just like to be alone and not always having to be the 5th wheel. It's hard enough to have to be around you four at the house. I have to deal with it on my free time too damn it?" If I don't want to spend time with them I don't have to. I have a right to be alone when ever I fucking want. Even if I'm not technically alone when I go to the library. "Edward is right. If Edward feels left out then we can't make him hang out with us. All we can do is respect what he wants and let him be." Rose said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Well I'll be damned Rose is just a big surprise to me today. Usually it's like she doesn't give a damn either way. "Fine whatever you say Edward I don't care. If you want to spend your time in the library then be my guest." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders as well. "Edward I know your hiding something from us. I also know that I can't make you tell me. I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me." Alice said giving me a pout. No it's not going to work this time. I can't tell her what I do. Even if she says that she doesn't care. "Alice I do trust you. I'm just not ready for you to know yet. When I am ready I will tell you all of you. So stop pouting Alice because it's not going to work." I said looking at everyone at the table in turn.

"Edward if Alice is right and you're hiding something I want to know. But if you are not ready to tell us what it is then just tell me something. Tell me that it's not something bad, illegal, or something that will hurt someone." Emmett said being very serious. What the hell do they think I do in the library? Sell drugs or some shit like that. "Guys really it's nothing bad I just like it in there. I'm not doing anything wrong or hurting anyone. Really is that what you guys think of me. Just because I'm not spending time with you." I said shaking my head.

"No Edward we don't think your doing something wrong. We just have to ask I know you're a good kid. I just have no idea what's going on with you anymore that's all." Emmett said and I could tell that he was being honest with me. "Ok guys just don't worry about me and I'll tell you all soon enough." I said then I got up and left the table. I didn't even look back at them. So I didn't see that they were all staring after me speechless.


End file.
